Baby Blue
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Candy contara con una hermana y se retaran mutuamente a llevar a cabo un ritual de terror? Historia alterna al original. Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras. Marianne es creación mía. Historia participante en la Guerra Florida de 2014.


**Baby Blue**

Gracias a Dross, por la inspiración. Creepypasta es un término que se refiere a historias de terror y que se encuentran en sitios oscuros de Internet. Creepy (espeluznante) y Pasta (Copy y paste). La historia que sigue, se refiere a los Siete Rituales más espeluznantes de las Creepypastas, y se encuentra en el canal Youtube, narrado por este presentador.

Esta historia participó en la Guerra Florida 2014, y es la primera en el género de terror que escribo, espero la disfruten.

* * *

-A que no te atreves –retó Candy.

-La verdad, no –se negó Marianne.

Bebió lo último de su copa de vino blanco de un golpe. Estaba más achispada que su hermana, así como Patty y Annie. Y como siempre, las mellizas se picaban la una a la otra. Habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Archie y los caballeros las dejaron solas cuando vieron que la fiesta devenía en una pijamada de mujeres. Albert, Archie y Stear, secundados por George, prefirieron huir de la cháchara femenina y se refugiaron en la bien abastecida habitación de entretenimiento de la Mansión Andley, a jugar billar.

Así, las damas se habían "destrampado" bastante, entre copas, risas y bocadillos. Lo último que habían tocado, era el tema de leyendas macabras. Annie y Patty les contaron a las mellizas la historia de "Baby Blue" y Candy, maliciosa, retó a su hermana.

-A que no te atreves a invocarlo.

-No –negó Marianne.

-Cobarde.

-¿Y tú? –replicó, con mirada venenosa, su melliza.

-Pues… -Candy entrecerró los ojos verdes.

-Chicas… -intervino Patty, severa-. Eso es peligroso.

-¡Ay, Patty! –se burló Marianne-. ¡¿No creerás que es cierto?!

-Entonces… ¿por qué no lo haces? –siguió Candy.

-Porque es una tontería –respondió despectivamente, Marianne.

-Hazlo, entonces –continuó Candy, con los ojos llenos de fuego.

Marianne fijó la mirada azul en la verde y alzó una ceja.

-Sólo si lo haces conmigo –le retó a su vez.

Candy y Marianne se sostuvieron la mirada, en una lucha de poder. Las dos era muy competitivas entre sí y una a la otra, podían sacar lo peor de su carácter cuando estaban juntas y más habiendo alcohol de por medio.

-Va –aceptó Candy.

-Chicas –intervino Annie, con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de preocupación-. No creo que sea buena idea jugar con esas cosas.

-Calma, Annie, verás que no pasa nada –aseguró Candy.

Candy y Marianne se pusieron en pie, ya que estaban sentadas en el piso de la amplísima alcoba de Candy y, seguidas por Annie y Patty, se acercaron a la puerta del baño.

-Esperen aquí –ordenó Candy y entró con su hermana tras de sí, encendiendo la luz.

-Apaguen la luz –ordenó a su vez, Marianne.

Annie y Patty obedecieron. Marianne cerró con llave la puerta del baño y dejó la misma en la cerradura, después abrió la llave del agua caliente de la regadera, mientras que Candy cerraba la diminuta ventana que daba al exterior y la tapaba con una de las toallas, para crear una oscuridad total. Prontamente, el cuarto de baño se llenó de vapor, empañando el enorme espejo sobre el tocador, hasta que la figura de las muchachas rubias no pudo distinguirse. Marianne miró a Candy en actitud retadora, lo mismo hizo Candy, los ojos verdes y azules se cruzaron llenos de malicia. Las dos trazaron en el espejo del tocador, con dedos seguros y delicados, las mismas palabras: "Baby Blue".

Marianne apagó la luz, dejando el baño en total oscuridad, ni siquiera pasados unos minutos y con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, pudieron distinguir algo y acunaron los brazos, como si sostuvieran un bebé. Por un rato, nada más escucharon sus propias respiraciones.

-¡Marianne, siento algo! –la voz de Candy sonó apanicada.

-¡No juegues! –Marianne descruzó enfadada los brazos.

-¡No es juego! –la voz de su hermana estaba llena de miedo.

Marianne contuvo un bufido.

-¡Marianne! ¡Se está subiendo por mi pecho!

La voz de Candy subió de tono, haciéndose estridente.

-¡Me está arañando! -Candy se movió asustada, tropezando con sus propios pies.

La pecosa gritó y Marianne trató de sostenerla, manoteando a ciegas, hasta dar con ella. Candy se había acuclillado en el piso. Marianne la sujetó por los brazos y, de pronto, sintió una manita helada que la tomaba a su vez y le apretaba con fuerza el antebrazo. El miedo la embargó. Tuvo la lucidez suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era su hermana quien le arañaba, gimió cuando empezó a sentir el escozor.

-¡Marianne! –llamó Candy-. ¡Me está arañando el cuello! ¡Quítamelo!

-¡Ay! ¡También a mí me araña!

Las mellizas perdieron el control, manoteaban tratando de alejar de sí a su invisible atacante, chillando de dolor y miedo.

-¡Chicas, abran! –gritó Patty, asustada ante el escándalo que oía a través de la puerta.

Los gritos de las mellizas se volvieron apremiantes.

-¡Suéltalo, Candy! –ordenó Marianne.

-¡No puedo! –Candy se quejó de dolor cuando sintió otro arañazo cruzarle la mejilla derecha.

Marianne sufría el mismo ataque y ninguna atinaba a dirigirse a la puerta del baño, para salir. Los pensamientos de las rubias ya eran incoherentes debido al miedo. No daban crédito a los arañazos infringidos por unas manitas muy pequeñas, heladas y de uñas muy afiladas, que les rozaban la piel una y otra vez, de forma muy dolorosa.

Patty ya no perdió más tiempo, Annie sacudía la manija, sin lograr nada y llorando al escuchar los gritos de sus amigas. La muchacha de lentes salió de la habitación como bólido y llegó al salón de juegos, abriendo de un golpe la puerta.

-¡Stear! –llamó con voz chillante-. ¡Algo está atacando a Candy y Marianne! ¡Ven!

No sólo respondió el muchacho de gafas, sino Archie, Albert y George. Soltaron tacos de billar y corrieron precipitadamente hasta la habitación de Candy. Annie suplicaba que abrieran la puerta, llorando a mares y sacudiendo la manija.

-¿Por qué apagaron las luces? –indagó George y encendió.

Albert llegó hasta la puerta del baño y comprobó que estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Apártate, Annie! –ordenó.

Archie atrajo hacia sí a la muchacha.

-¡Candy, Marianne! –gritó el rubio-. ¡Voy a entrar!

Escuchó un grito de Candy y sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco.

-¡Suéltalo! –Marianne chillaba alterada.

George se puso pálido. Marianne no tendía a perder la compostura.

-Abrela, William -pidió.

Albert ya no lo pensó más, de una patada, hizo ceder la cerradura y la puerta se abrió con violencia, pegando en la pared y rebotando. Marianne abrazaba a Candy y la dos lloraban asustadas, encogidas en el piso. En cuanto entró la luz, dejaron de sentirse atacadas. Albert prácticamente saltó al lado de Candy y la levantó con cuidado, abrazándola para calmarla. George hizo lo mismo con Marianne y salieron del baño. Patty también permanecía abrazada a Stear, horrorizada por la experiencia.

-¿Qué sucedió? –interrogó Albert.

Las mellizas temblaban profusamente, respirando de manera entrecortada.

Annie y Patty fueron quienes contestaron, contándole a los varones la apuesta y el ritual que las mellizas habían llevado a cabo. Albert se enfadó mucho.

-¡Con esas cosas no se juega! –reprendió con severidad. Sin embargo, estrechó más a Candy.

George también estaba muy molesto.

-¿Cómo es posible que se comporten como dos niñas?

Marianne se apretó a él, por lo que el caballero la encerró más entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, ya pasó –declaró Albert.

Todavía pasaron unos minutos tratando de calmar a las muchachas. Al fin, Albert pudo separar a Candy de su cuerpo y la miró. Su rostro se demudó… la pecosa presentaba largos arañazos en una de sus mejillas, en el cuello y los brazos.

-Qué demonios… -musitó.

Marianne levantó la vista del pecho de George y Albert pudo apreciar arañazos en sus brazos y el escote.

-Fue Baby Blue –explicó Candy.

-Llamen al médico –ordenó Albert.

El médico llegó y examinó a las mellizas.

-Son superficiales y están muy alteradas ¿acaso se pelearon, señoritas? –preguntó el hombre, ya anciano.

Las chicas tuvieron la delicadeza de sonrojarse. El médico menó la cabeza.

-Parece mentira –regañó-. Dos damas de una de las mejores familias de Chicago y comportándose como un par de chiquillas malcriadas.

Acabó por dejar un sedante, para ayudarlas a dormir, y un ungüento, para curar los arañazos.

-Con que pasen una buena noche de sueño, mañana amanecerán como dos rosas, señor Andley –les informó a los caballeros, quienes permanecían en la sala, esperando noticias.

Annie y Patty ayudaron a Candy y a Marianne a prepararse para dormir.

-La puerta de tu baño quedará rota hasta mañana, Candy –advirtió Patty.

-¡Yo no duermo aquí con la puerta del baño abierta! –se niega la pecosa.

-Ven a mi habitación, yo tampoco quiero dormir sola –la apoya su hermana.

Acaban en la alcoba de Marianne. Patty y Annie curan los arañazos, que destacan como largas y finas líneas rojas sobre la piel blanca de las mellizas. El sedante hace efecto y las rubias acaban por caer en un profundo sueño. Las morenas salen apagando la luz y dejando, sin percatarse, en total oscuridad la habitación.

La puerta del baño se abre con lentitud, con un ligero rechinido. Y del interior, surge un débil gemido apenas audible al oído humano: es el llanto de un bebé. Candy se revuelve en la cama, reacomodándose; Marianne la imita, el llanto sube de tono, haciendo agitarse a las jóvenes. Un ligero peso se instala entre las dos muchachas. Candy comienza a sentir una pequeña manita que se posa sobre su pecho y una caricia fría le recorre muy despacio…

-¿Marianne? –musita sin abrir los ojos.

***FIN***

Lady Lyuva Sol, Bruja de las Siete Llamas


End file.
